


[CLex][Superboy]誓

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Superboy 同人文 [2]
Category: Superboy | The Adventures of Superboy (TV), Superboy（TV 1988）
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 自此之后，Lex就对Superboy那奶香四溢的柔软念念不忘，他发誓自己一定要得到它！
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Superboy 同人文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178819





	[CLex][Superboy]誓

[CLex][Superboy]誓  
Vow  
注：原作：《Superboy》126  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent  
在1988版《少年超人》里，Lex之所以喜欢上Lana（虽然就喜欢了一两集），是因为他做实验时发生事故，Superboy（Clark）救出他来后，Lana过来安慰他，并给他埋胸（划掉）。所以，如果当时安慰他的是Superboy呢？

誓  
当Superboy将Lex从一片慌乱的火灾现场中救出后，惊弓之鸟的Lex心有余悸地将脸深深埋在Superboy的胸口，平复自己那被吓得心惊肉跳、七上八下的心绪。  
终于，Lex平静下来，只是。。。  
Lex闻着Superboy那奶香扑鼻的胸部，不禁陶醉其中，在深吸一口气后，直接在大庭广众下就隔着制服吮吸起这送上门的美味。  
当然，被吓坏的Superboy，果断跑路。  
自此之后，Lex就对Superboy那奶香四溢的柔软念念不忘，他发誓自己一定要得到它！  
只是，何处寻呢？  
Lex不知道Superboy家在何处，但是从Superboy的活动范围推测出，他的所居之城一定离学校不远；于是，Lex买了一大货车的玫瑰，摆在校门口，拿着大喇叭吆喝着向Superboy示爱。  
当然，Superboy没出现。

数天后，Lex震惊地发现，自己的头发掉光了。  
缅怀自己那随风逝去的秀发的Lex悲痛欲绝，义愤填膺地怒吼着，“这都是Superboy的错！”“是Superboy害我变成秃头的！”“Superboy欠我的！”“我发誓要用我的余生之力把Superboy的干得潮吹、失禁、欲仙欲死！！！”


End file.
